Blackout
by Sleepless Wake
Summary: Sakura and Hinata are in Suna on buisness. And when Hinata is called to the Kazekage something happens. GaaHina One-shot


He was like one of those people who were out of norm. The way he looked, acted. Just about everything about him seemed strange. But strangely, that not what attracts me to him; it's what's behind that hard behind emotionless mask. If you remove that cold exterior, that's the man whom I've fallen in love with.

His face always frozen in a grimace, his eyes show his inner struggle to be anything but a good person. The battle he has with himself has been going on for to long. He has yet to notice what a great man he has truly become? From what he was back then, to what he is now. Is a big change; once monster, now a brave strong man, ruling over the land in which the people inside it hated him in one point of his cruel life. From hate, slowly turning into trust, and then into admiration.

Yet, this man has failed to notice this; he still works for their trust, for them to be pleased. They are more pleased with him; he even died for them, changed for them, and protected them. All in which has summed up into a great thing he has yet to notice. Their love for him; he is the reason they smile and live almost without fear everyday. His un-dieing devotion to them has made them respect him.

I hear them talk about him, they say: Oh, what a great man he is or He has changed into a splendid dashing young man, this is all true.

My love for him will probably never change; even if he finds another that will make him happy, I will be happy for him. I will live out my life happy knowing that he has found someone to make him happy.

Oh, the way his blood red locks dance in the warm, dry breeze makes me stare in wonderment. The way his aqua eyes lined with dark lines, of now 18 sleepless years, suddenly gaze at me makes my heart skip a beat. When his deep velvety voice says my name, I stop breathing and then feel heat rise to my cheeks. And the tattoo on his forehead, that once explained the irony of his life, know meant something. He was truly loved by his villagers and admired as well by the great shinobi that surrounded him.

His name was-

"Hinata!"

I was soon awakened from my deep thoughts, to find people staring and a hand waving in front of my eyes.

I turned my head slowly to my right to see to whom this hand belonged to. It was Sakura's, her emerald eyes piercing through me; I couldn't help but look away.

"You're doing it again." her eyes were gentle and her voice had a hint of teasing in it.

"What?" I asked her innocently, but I knew what she was talking about.

"You were thinking about him again." The pinket plopped herself down on the bench next to me. A small smile plastered on her face.

"Sometimes I wonder if you can read minds Sakura-chan." we both laughed for a couple of seconds.

"Oh yea, here before it melts." she gave me the ice cream she held in her hands.

"Thanks." I stared at the cream colored swirl, and then licked it hesitantly. "Vanilla. Ahaha, my favorite."

Suna was a very hot place indeed; I was surprised my ice cream hadn't melted by the time I finished.

It was salty but sweet, different from the vanilla ice cream in Konoha, but it was better and richer.

"Sakura-chan…" my voice startled her.

"Yes?" She looked at me, her eyes burning with curiosity.

"Why am I here? I mean there are many other well trained medical Nins that could have come here. Like Ino, I mean I just started-" she cut me off.

"Hinata," she said her voice had an edge of irritation in it, "You are a splendid medical Nin. Ok?"

She giggled.

I turned to face her only to find her face a couple of inches away from mine. I felt heat form on my pale face.

"I choose you to come here because even though I'm friends with Ino, I know we were going to get into some pointless argument. And because I know you are a splendid ninja who needed a confidence booster." she giggled again, as I pouted. "And cuz I knew that you had a crush on a certain someone and I want you to confess. And don't say anything bad about yourself ok." she lightly hit my on the forehead as she stood up.

Sakura is my best friend; I admire her strength and the way she never seems to give up. She is the one person I can turn to for advice, direction, and help…like a big sister. I got over Naruto long before they started dating, well they were secretly engaged. They knew how fast word would spread if they made it public, now that he's Hokage that is.

There it was on her finger, sparking like their love for each other. I was actually very happy when Sakura realized her feelings for him. What surprised me the most was that she asked me if I still liked him. My crush on him died a long time ago but I still admire him for all the things he's done.

"Oh no…I totally forgot!" She said hitting her forehead.

I looked at her questionably as I stood up as well, wiping some of the crumbs off of my navy shorts.

"My shift at the hospital is about to begin."

"Oh I thought that's when I-" she put her index finger on my mouth and winked. A blush always never fails to color my cheeks as it did. "You need a break, and plus I believe someone wanted to see you." She took her slim finger off my mouth.

"O-oh t-that's right." I stammered for the first time in 3 years. "Then you should be going, I'll see you late ok Sakura-chan?"

She nodded and hugged me, "Good luck," she whispered, "Actually I think he likes you." She giggled and ran off into the crowded streets of Suna.

A smile graced my lips as I looked towards the setting sun. Maybe he did like me, maybe he didn't, who knows.

A harsh wind blew, letting my indigo hair dance in the warm wind. My pale lavender eyes averted to the towards the east, where the building I needed to go to was. I started walking, slowly and hesitant with every step.

I inhaled and then exhaled, just breathe Hinata its going to be ok you haven't fainted in years so its ok, I kept telling myself. But with every step I felt like my legs were going to give, I felt dizzier as I reached the building. My stomach started doing flips, what did he need me for, and what was I going to do? I think I'm about to make myself look like a fool in front of the Kazekage, the great handsome Kazekage.

'You're doing it again bad Hinata.' I hit myself on the head for that, receving many weird looks. I sighed as a light blush made its way on my cheeks yet again today.

It was cold; night had already made its way. Covering the once blue sky with a black-ish blue blanket, which was littered with stars. As if someone spilled glitter on it; it was truly beautiful, a splendid sight indeed. I silently cursed myself for forgetting my jacket at the apartment we were staying in during our stay.

Though the cold was unbearable, the sights were worth it, truly worth it. My only wish was to be able to look up at this sky forever with him. Something caught my eye in the sky.

"A shooting star!" someone proclaimed.

'Just when I made my wish.' I thought with a smile. If I was lucky it would come true, or not.

I scrutinized the sky for a little bit longer; there was no moon hanging there, without its pale light it was darker than usual.

I sighed and continued walking, my fear coming back. I grew irritated at how nervous I was getting, it was kind a silly but I continued walking. The sooner I get this over with the better.

-- (normal pov. From here on)--

"Where is she?" he muttered, tapping his pen against his desk; his hand supporting his head as he looked out the window.

He barely could see out the window, or the people on the streets for that matter.

Something was bothering him, the lights along the streets were to dim for his comfort. It was probably him, he was becoming impatient.

'Why did I need here to come here anyway?' he thought to himself, deep in thought thinking any reason why he wanted her. So deep in thought that he didn't hear the light knock on the door.

-

'Breathe Hinata breath!' she thought to herself, shutting her eyes tightly. 'He just wants to talk to you that are all. Then after that, you can leave, have some tea and maybe take a nice hot bath. Yea.' She opened her lavender eyes again; her hands were shacking as she reluctantly knocked on the door louder this time.

This time it was loud enough to get him out of his thoughts.

"Come in." his velvet voice rand in her ears, there was some kind of agitation in his voice that startled her.

'Head up, back straight, look confidant!' she encouraged herself as she put her hand on the doorknob, turning it to open the door. There she say him; sitting there in all of his beauty. His eyes marvelous scrutinizing her, she couldn't help but blush. He wasn't wearing his Kage robes, just the normal clothes he wore under. His hair the same as usual, un-kept, strewn everywhere; it was cute and it suited him.

He saw her, and couldn't help but stare. Her pale skin glowed in his office light, her pale lavender eyes looking away from him. He couldn't help but notice her blush, he tried to suppress a chuckle, and every time he looked at her she blushed.

Next he looked at her clothes, his aquamarine eyes widened a bit. She was wearing her normal shirt, short sleeved navy blue shirt with a V line, under a fishnet shirt. He noticed it's was kind a tight around her chest, which earlier his brother and sister had a fight on.

(flash back)

"I think she's a size C." Kankuro said

"Are you crazy?! Those are D's." Temari yelled at her younger brother. "They aren't that big Temari…" he muttered.

"Well you haven't seen her without her jacket, it's like whoah."

"Got a point there."

(End)

He had to say Temari was right, they were pretty big, but he didn't want to look anymore.

"I'm sorry I'm late I got lost." she lied.

"Its ok, take a seat." a gestured his hand to the seat in-front of him.

She took a seat in front of him, glancing around his office nervously.

She noticed the many paintings on the walls; some were of his family others of various plants and wildlife.

"Hinata-" the lights flickered a couple times. They both looked up, and then Gaara looked out the window, it as happening outside to. "What's going on?" he whispered.

Then suddenly all lights were off, it was dark…really dark. If you were lucky you could hardly see the person in front of you.

"Blackout." he mumbled. "I'm sorry about this Miss Hyuuga." he got no response, he got worried. "Hinata?"

She sat in her seat, wide eyed and scared. Tears were threatening to fall out with each passing second.

She was always afraid of blackouts, when she was little; she and her mom were on a walk outside. It was crowded and night, the only thing that kept her able to see her mother were the street lights. The it went dark; she lost all sign of her mother. People were rushing around, pushing her, until she fell and hit her head on the concrete floor, and then she lost consciousness.

It happened a lot when she was little and every time the same thing would happen, because she'd faint from fright.

But once, not to long ago she was almost raped during one. That was why she never went out alone at night, or she went into a forest to train.

"Hinata!" came a voice again, he was shaking her.

"I-I'm sorry." her voice cracked.

"What's wrong? Hinata are you ok?" she was unaware of it but she was hyperventilating.

"I-I can't…" she couldn't talk. Gaara was getting more worried by the second.

"Hinata, are you scared of the dark?"

"N-No…" she managed to stammer.

'She must be scared of me, or something happened." His grip on her shoulder tightened "I-it's the blackout." She told him the story about when she was little. "A-And recently, I-I…" "Yes?" his voice was filled with worry.

"During o-one I was a-almost raped…I-if I-I wasn't found in time I w-would possibly h-have been dead." she looked at him, now she was crying. His grip loosened, but then he wrapped them around her in a small embrace.

"Its ok, I'm here, there is nothing to be afraid of." he cooed in her ear.

She nodded and buried her head in he shoulder, inhaling his scent, it was to captivating to describe.

She wrapped her arms around him as well. He smiled at this, he held her tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Your not alone anymore Hinata, you have me now." He told her, surprised he said that. Did he just confess to her?

"T-thank you Gaara-kun. I-I feel safe now." she lifted her head up. "I-I wanted to tell you something."

Gaara looked at her again, his expression unreadable, "Yes?"

"I know you won't be able to return them but, f-for a very long time," she breathed in, "I-I…I like you, w-well, more than like I-" he cut her off when his cold lips connected with hers.

She felt a spark of electricity, when their lips first met. Her eyes went from wide for a moment then she relaxed, closing them. She leaned in kissing him back; Sakura was right, he did like her.

"I like you too." he said softly. They both smiled looking each other in the eyes. Unable to look away from each other, until he broke the silence.

"What a beautiful night." He looked at the sky, he let go of her and walked to the window, as did Hinata.

"Yea…" she sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

Looks like her wish came true; there they were standing watching that stars shine in all of their brilliance.

Unaware, a sneaky Sakura was standing outside the door, watching them through the window. She planed everything, the blackout along the street and in his office; thanks to Temari that is.

She grinned and patted herself on the back. 'Way to go me!' she thought and walked away happily, knowing that her little sister figure was now happy.

**--**

**ahahaha Sorry it sucks i know but i like it this is more rescent than other things P: this is kind a of a long arse one-shot well for me that is **

**anyway Review thankys for reading it means a lot XD and this was inspired in real life...well black out not the stuff that happened just the blackout cuz i was writting th beggining and then BAAM blackout i was like OO omgggg and then i was totally inspired and started writting and stayed up till...2 am and i had school so it was like im going to stfu anyway ahaha bye **

**Disclamer: I DONT OWN NNARUTTTOOOOOO**


End file.
